Un jour comme un autre
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'est juste une mauvaise journée. Encore. [UA]


Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Square Enix et Disney !

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF. Le prompt était _C'est juste une mauvaise journée_. **

Je reprends du service ! Je sais pas encore combien d'OS vont sortir de cet événement, mais en voilà un de plus. Un peu de Zemyx, parce que je veux en décrire depuis que j'ai fini KH3. A voir si ces deux-là reviennent encore aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un jour comme un autre

C'est juste une mauvaise journée. C'est ce qu'il se dit tous les matins en se levant. Il faut bien ça, pour continuer à vivre.

Il se lève est le monde est lourd comme un éléphant, sur ses épaules. C'est la planète entière qu'il sent. Son poids. Ses malheurs. Elle l'écrase. Il passe une jambe hors du lit, avec peine. L'autre suit. Ses mains se posent sur le rebord du matelas. Il sent sous sa peau les plis du drap mal mis qu'il devrait tirer. Plus tard, il se dit. Il s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant, Zexion n'a pas la force.

Il repousse la couette. Se redresse. Sur son réveil, il peut lire le 11h 49 en chiffres digitaux, rouges sanguins sur fond noir. Couché à 23h. Endormi trois heures plus tard. Et de la fatigue plein le corps, encore. Comme une saleté qui lui colle à la peau, qui se glisse sous ses pores. Pas d'énergie dans ses membres, juste cette traînée sale qui l'entrave. Mais s'il repose la tête sur l'oreiller, il doute de pouvoir se rendormir. Morphée est allé faire un tour ailleurs. Il abandonne son matelas.

Une douche. Il va prendre une douche. Ça lui fera du bien.

L'eau chaude coule sur sa peau. C'est agréable. Ça, il aime. Mais elle le ramollit. Elle lui vole son énergie. Il regarde le savon posé sur le rebord en face. Le gel douche. Le shampoing. Il devait se laver les cheveux hier. Il n'a toujours pas l'énergie aujourd'hui. Demain, ça peut attendre demain. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup graissé. Dans un geste lent, il attrape la petite bouteille parfum cerise pour frotter sa peau. Ses épaules, son torse, un peu son dos. Ça sent bon. Ça aussi, il aime. C'est léger.

Il sort. S'enroule dans une serviette moelleuse et se frictionne mollement.

Au salon, le petit déjeuné. Ou le repas de midi, il hésite. Il lui reste un paquet de tomates cerises, des céréales, du lait, une part de pizza et sa réserve de pattes et de riz qu'il garde au cas où. Pas envie de préparer quelque chose qui prendrait du temps. Il met la pizza au micro-onde et sort quelques petites boules rouges pour y croquer dedans. C'est tout doux, à peine sucré, mur à souhait. Le jus lui tache les mains. Roxas lui a conseillé de les couper pour y mettre du vinaire, de l'huile et du sel, mais ça prendrait du temps. Il préfère les attraper. Mordre.

La pizza est réchauffée. Il en mange une partie. Jette le bord. Il aime ça, d'habitude. Mais le gout caresse sa langue sans s'y attarder. C'est lointain, abstrait, quelque chose qu'il croit aimer mais qui ne lui évoque rien. Il y a comme un décalage entre sa langue et son cerveau. Il ne mange pas plus.

Au moins, il n'a pas eu à sortir d'assiette. Son tas de vaisselle reste stable. A contre cœur, il l'avance un peu, lave quelques ustensiles. Il s'arrête quand l'égouttoir est plein. Pas la force d'essuyer. Ça attendra plus tard.

Sur le canapé, il s'assoit. S'allonge. Un livre entre les mains. C'est l'histoire d'un type fou de chiffres qui se lève un matin, qui divague complètement et se jette par sa fenêtre dix-neuf heures plus tard. Il a pris ça au hasard à la bibliothèque, pour découvrir autre choses. Les romans qu'il lisait dernièrement l'ennuyaient. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Mais celui-là, il n'y comprend rien. Il ne sait pas si c'est l'aspect incongru de l'histoire, la narration qui l'égare ou lui-même qui peine à se concentrer, mais il doit relire plusieurs fois certaines pages pour ne pas en perdre le fil. Passé une demi-heure à déchiffrer les mots, il réalise qu'il s'ennuie. Il pousse encore un peu. Allez, au moins cinquante pages pour se donner bonne conscience. Cinquante, en une journée, c'est faisable. Il peut dévorer des livres entiers quand il le veut.

Mais ses yeux refusent de suivre.

Allez, c'est juste une mauvaise journée.

Son sac prêt, il quitte l'appartement pour rejoindre la fac. Le métro, trop de monde, un trajet interminable. Pas de place assises, comment ses jambes font-elles pour tenir debout ? Les gens, trop de bruit. Le monde est envahissant. Ses oreilles l'agacent. Et il y a cette saleté sur la peau, cette fatigue crasseuse qui ne le lâche pas. Encore. Il voudrait dormir mille ans, mais il n'a pas envie de fermer les yeux.

Dehors, le soleil. Les couloirs. Les cours qu'il suit plus ou moins. Qu'il note partiellement. Il ne comprend pas, ou il oublie aussitôt. Son cerveau est resté endormi. C'est comme un nuage de cafards dans sa tête, il ne peut plus rien y rentrer. Hors de la salle, la pause entre deux cours. Il n'a pas envie d'assister au suivant. Il ne comprendra pas, de toute façon. Il va se poser dans un foyer qu'il aime bien, un coin calme quand les gens sont en cours. Il attrape une bande dessinée, plus simple à lire qu'un livre. Moins de mots. Moins d'efforts dans sa tête. Il lit en grignotant quelque chose, d'habitude, mais son estomac semble perpétuellement plein et il n'a pas envie. Pas envie. Mâcher est une corvée désagréable. Tout est fade. Il lit juste.

Et soudain, une mélodie.

C'est frivole et léger, ça glisse dans la pièce pour s'enfuir par la porte comme un oiseau piégé. Des notes sur une guitare, ça gratte, tout doux, ça le gagne lentement. Il relève la tête, les yeux, cherche. Derrière la commode, c'est de là que ça vient. Comme un doux parfum, ça l'enivre sans l'agresser. Ses sens sont agréablement charmés. C'est beau.

Beau.

C'est beau.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça n'a pas été beau ? Les cafards s'échappent de sa tête. Pas tous, quelques-uns. Ils laissent un peu de place pour la mélodie. Un peu de place pour le beau. Le simple. C'est ça, c'est simple, il y a juste à écouter et à apprécier. Ça monte dans son cœur, une fragrance de rose qu'il perçoit à peine mais qui l'apaise un peu.

Ça fait du bien.

Zexion pose sa bande dessinée. Il se lève malgré son corps. Il s'avance, contourne l'étagère. Et soudain face à lui, ce garçon à l'allure de sauvage qui s'est confortablement installé au sol. Ce garçon qui joue, ses doigts sur les cordes, son sourire, ses lèvres qui bougent et qui chantent un air caressant. Ce garçon et ses yeux plus verts que les siens, son visage un peu rond, grand et svelte, a moitié caché sous un large sweat qui doit lui tomber sur les genoux quand il est debout. Ce garçon serein.

Simple comme sa musique.

Zexion s'assoit. Devant lui il se pose, en spectateur attentif. Il ne lit pas. Il ne mange pas. Il ne force pas. Simplement il écoute. Simplement il est bien. A l'intérieur, quelque chose se débloque.

Le monde est un peu moins lourd.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?


End file.
